To Belong
by dizzyapple95
Summary: Abnegation? Amity? Candor? Dauntless? Erudite? The question of belonging is bigger than the five factions. It's not just a place or a personality trait or a person or way of life. It's all of those things and so so much more. With the decision made for him, Blaine must choose whether to follow his heart, his family or the test. Is he willing to risk it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: So, as I am obsessed with both Glee and Divergent I have decided to try my hand at writing a crossover fiction. This is mainly for my entertainment and I have no idea if it will be completed (I'm not very good at completing stories as some of you may have gathered) but putting it up on here means I have a complete version of each chapter.

Please review and let me know what you think x

Disclaimer: I own nothing accept the computer I type this on :) x

"Killer! Come on slow down! You know I didn't mean what I said right?"

Blaine stops and twists his grey jacket wrapping around his small frame before settling at his side once again. He looks up at the tall figure of Sebastian Smythe. He and Sebastian have known each other their entire lives growing up in identical houses directly opposite each other on the main gravel path amongst the houses. There wasn't much here but they didn't need anything. There were others who are greater need than themselves.

Or at least that is what he has been brought up to believe.

"What Sebastian? You didn't mean to say that you think Kurt and I are rushing in to things to quickly? That you didn't mean to say that he is bad for me and that you and I would be better? Sebastian…I know you and I know you meant the things you said…"

Sebastian fixed his eyes down on the gravel before glancing around him, a move that Blaine copied. They were lucky that the majority of people were in their own homes or in the city so that they didn't hear what of course they would deem to be a selfish conversation. Sebastian stepped forward so that there was a smaller gap between the two and lowered his voice.

"Okay…so maybe I need mean what I said…but Killer…Blaine…come on…you haven't even taken the test yet…you don't know that you'll both be here forever…and from what I know…you don't want to be here forever…"

Blaine fixed his eyes on the gravel once again. As much as he internally loathed to admit it, Sebastian was right. He didn't want to be here forever. He couldn't stay here forever. Sure, it was the perfect fit for his parents, who purposefully chose this area and his brother who chose to stay but for him, it wasn't right.

Sebastian glances around quickly before reaching out and running a hand down Blaine's arm causing him to glance up. Sebastian dropped his arm back down to his side before someone would notice the physical contact.

"I'm sorry Killer…"

Blaine smiled softly and nodded showing Sebastian that he believed him. Trusted him even. Sebastian rarely said sorry as he said he should have to believe it to say. And of course, one of the only people he ever said it to was Blaine.

Blaine gestured his head as more people began to leave there houses and their fellow students began to make their way down to the main bus stop. None of the roads were paved out here as there were people who needed it more, people who needed the materials more. It meant that they all relied on the dusty dilapidated bus to take them into the city.

But of course no one complained.

It was all they had.

It was all they needed.

By the time that Blaine and Sebastian swung onto the bus and nodded to the factionless man who drove the bus there was little room and the two were left to stand close to each other as the bus started its journey into the city.

Blaine glanced up and caught Kurt's eye who was seated next to a slight girl Rachel. Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine but frowned upon noting Blaine's close proximity to Sebastian. It was widely known that Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe getting along yet everyone knew that they would do nothing about it. You can't defy the norms of your faction. And even they wouldn't want to cause a disturbance. Especially as it could render them factionless.

It is almost 20 minutes before the bus stops and they all clamber off making their way into the brightly lit room to await the tests. Blaine notices a small group of Amity as he walks into the room notable by their red and yellow clothes. A tall blonde girl catches his eye and smiles and wave which Blaine returns as he sits at the table with the rest of his own faction.

He notices the group from Erudite, dressed in blue, talking over text books every single one of them with glasses adorning their faces. The group from Candor are discussing something loudly at their own table. Blaine never fails to note Sebastian's particular interest in the group from Candor. It is clear to him, he doesn't need a test to see, that Sebastian truly belongs in Candor. He is honest to a fault and seems to follow the Candor way of thinking that politeness is deception in pretty packaging.

So, no, Blaine isn't worried about what the result of the test will be for Sebastian. It's himself that he is nervous for.

But he shouldn't.

But he couldn't help it. He knew that he didn't want to stay in Abnegation. He knew that he couldn't. Sebastian was right about that. But where would he fit in?

Erudite? He wasn't entirely convinced that he was smart enough to find the door to get in to the HQ let alone actually pass the initiation tests.

Candor? While a clear fit for Sebastian, Blaine was unsure as to whether he could be honest all the time. Surely, withholding some of the truth wasn't being totally dishonest?

Dauntless? Blaine internally shook his head. He had seen the hair-raising stunts that they pulled, the risks that they took. He had never taken a risk before in his life.

Amity? They were peaceful and kind and welcoming but he wasn't sure that he could be that either.

Which left the only thought in his head: Abnegation. He seemed to be deemed to stay in the faction of the selfless for the rest of his life. It was something he knew how to do. Well, he knew how to internalise the selfish thoughts that sometimes crept into his mind.

Maybe he could be factionless?

No, that wasn't even a choice he could make really. Not now and he though wryly not ever. He had seen the suffering that the factionless face. He had tried to help. And he just knew that he wouldn't survive if he was factionless. He could understand how many claimed that to be factionless was a fate worse than death.

Blaine's head snapped up as he heard the names of Sebastian and Kurt being called. Sebastian smiled at Blaine reassuringly but Kurt ignored his gaze as he and Sebastian made their way towards their designated testing rooms. Blaine felt a slight figure shuffle into the seat next to him and he glanced sidewards to find Rachel Berry sat there.

"Are you nervous? I know I am…Kurt and I have been talking about it for weeks…I know we aren't supposed to…and I won't tell him what the test determines but…you understand that right? I mean you and Kurt must have talked about it if you are planning to get married…are you going to ignore the test and join the same faction as each other? Are you going to stay in Abnegation? I mean…I'm not sure I can do that…I mean sure if the test reveals that I am in the right faction after all…I won't change it but…"

Blaine smiled slightly at the girl at his side, "Rachel…take a breath please…you sound like you are going to pass out…"

Rachel grinned but did as he asked, "But like the Abnegation boy you are you'd find the nurse right?"

Blaine smiled and nodded, "Of course…but…you're right…I am nervous…this determines the rest of our lives right?"

Rachel nodded solemnly and looked up startled as a women called out her name. Blaine smiled at her reassuringly, "I'll see you soon…"

Rachel took a deep breath, "Yeah…yes you will…"

Rachel turned and strode confidently towards the testing rooms. Blaine idly wondered about Kurt and Sebastian but he shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. It was no use concerning himself about a situation that he will not know the answer to until tomorrow. It didn't seem like much time had passed at all until his own name was called. He smiled at the boy Matthew who had been called alongside himself. He passed the table of Dauntless initiates who shouted "Stiff!" at him as he passed. The nickname was an old one, one that went back generations but they should know that some of those descended from those who had once been given the title of "Stiff".

Blaine entered the testing room and was met by a brown haired wide brown eyed girl who greeted him with a smile and gestured for him to settle back into the seat in the centre of the room. Once he was there she smiled and handed him the vial. Blaine glanced at her questioningly before downing the drink.

His sight became hazy and he was pulled into the grasps of the simulation.

Thanks for reading xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

Blaine sat silently at the dinner table, just as he was supposed to. Children were supposed to give their listening ears at the dinner table.

Today, officially the last dinner he would have as a child. Tomorrow he would choose and try as he might he couldn't get the thought out of his mind. But today, as it was a special meal his older brother Cooper and his rather timid wife Bridget had joined himself, his mother and father. Cooper and Bridget were technically his parent's equals as they had both long since passed the initiation into Abnegation. But it was only his father and Cooper who talked. His mother and Bridget were silent each consumed with the meal of chicken and vegetables while the men talked.

The situation was similar to many that Blaine had experienced before. His mother was always silent at meal times, whether they had company or not. His father forced conversation if they had company, except for with his oldest son in which the conversation came naturally. In fact, Blaine can barely remember a time when he spoke to his father or mother when Cooper wasn't around. Long before Kurt if he were to guess.

After he has helped to clean up after dinner he is dismissed by his father to think about the choice that he has to make tomorrow. Blaine dutifully makes his way up the stairs and is about the close his bedroom door when he jumps upon feeling a hand on his shoulder. He spins around to meet Cooper's warm smile. In his younger years Cooper had been loud and brash leaving everyone surprised when he had eventually settled upon Abnegation at the choosing ceremony. It all became clearer once Blaine met Bridget and realised that she was the reason he had decided to stay, not what the test said.

"Hey Blainers…you okay?"

Blaine nodded and smiled up at his brother, "Yes…are you?"

Cooper nodded, "I am…" he lowered his voice, "Do what is best for you…the test can't do anything about your thoughts…it doesn't have to change anything or it can change everything…you decide…"

Blaine remained frozen to the spot as Cooper turned and went back down the stairs. He then turned and proceeded to enter his room closing the door softly behind him. He moved swiftly towards his bed in the centre of the room.

Had the test told Cooper a different faction than this one?

Had he gone against the test?

Of course, Blaine knew that the test was technically just a guide but they were taught to trust the test.

Could he go against the test?

Blaine wasn't entirely sure that he trusted the results in the first place but was his lack of confidence enough reason not choose a faction?

And what about Kurt? Sebastian? Rachel?

He was pretty sure that Sebastian would end up in Candor, even if Sebastian had never outwardly expressed a desire to. But Kurt? Rachel? They were both pretty outspoken so maybe they too would end up in Candor. They were both smart so maybe Erudite. Or Dauntless. Or Amity. But he was pretty sure that they would not be staying in Abnegation.

Rachel was right though. He and Kurt had barely discussed what they were going to do. Well, Kurt had talked and Blaine had sat quietly and nodded his head. The plan was that as Kurt's name was called first Blaine would just choose the same faction that Kurt had chosen. But Blaine wasn't sure he could do that. He wasn't sure that he could just hand over the choice he had just follow Kurt blindly into whatever faction he had expressed an aptitude for.

That would be no different than choosing the same faction as Sebastian because he was his best friend. Or the same one as Rachel as she was really the only other friend he hand. Or staying in Abnegation just because his brother was here.

He was barely 16! He shouldn't have to make the decision that determines his entire life at 16! But that was the way of the society. He had to decide something and he had to be happy with that choice. But, what if there is nowhere that he would be happy? What is there is nowhere that he will fit in?

He flopped backwards onto the bed and stared upwards at grey ceiling.

What if he didn't belong?

Thanks for reading xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xx

* * *

><p>It wasn't much of surprise that the morning of his choosing ceremony was just like any other in the Anderson household. His parents were silent as they ate and only spoke in greeting to those who were also making the journey towards the bus that would take everyone to the hub for the choosing ceremony.<p>

Blaine spotted the tall figure of Sebastian up ahead and he was suddenly struck with the fear that he would never speak to his best friend again. They had known each other their entire lives and suddenly he didn't know when or if they would ever speak to each other again.

"Blaine…" a soft rather high pitched voice said from his side.

Glancing side-wards Blaine took in the slight frame of Kurt Hummel. He and Kurt brushed hands as they walked careful to keep a safe distance from each other as to not attract any attention.

"Blaine….have you decided?"

Blaine shook his head and kept his eyes downcast, "No…have you?"

Kurt nodded which Blaine caught out of the corner of his eye, "Yes…I have…remember what we said Blaine…"

Blaine nodded, "I will…"

The made the rest of the journey in silence the only noise coming when they began the climb up the 20 flights of stairs to the location of the choosing ceremony as they had forgone the elevator to allow a group of Candor to take it.

Blaine took his place standing at the outside of the circles in between Sebastian and Kurt as their parents took their seats to watch the choosing ceremony. Blaine was fully aware that the pair were shooting each other glances over the top of his head but as per usual he decided to ignore it.

Eventually, the room quietened down and the representative for Amity stepped forward. She was a slight woman with vibrant blonde hair and her cheeks were freckled probably due to exposure to the sun.

Blaine stared at the five bowls on the tables behind the Amity woman tuning out to usual welcoming informational speech that she was bound to give and instead looked at each of the bowls in turn trying to decide where he was going to join.

He snapped his head up when he heard the first name called. A small boy from Candor stepped forward and after a moments hesitation he dropped a droplet of blood into the Amity bowl.

"Wilde, Catherine…"

A petite girl with blonde hair that fell just passed her shoulders stepped forward. She was a Candor girl who Blaine knew from school had a loud mouth and loved to share her thoughts and opinions. Which is why Blaine's eyes widened in surprise as she chose Dauntless. The Dauntless crowd cheered loudly as she joined with a determined smile on her face.

A few more people were called before, "Smythe, Sebastian…"

Sebastian glanced sideways a Blaine for a moment, "Good luck Killer…" before making his way confidently up onto the stage. Without a seconds hesitation he joined Candor. Just as Blaine expected.

An Amity boy by the name of Noah Puckerman was called next and he also made quick work in joining Dauntless. A huge surprise came when the Dauntless born well-known bully David Karofsky joined Abnegation. The room seemed shocked but of course Abnegation welcomed him warmly and it proved to Blaine that you could make a choice that would change your life.

"Hummel, Kurt…"

Kurt, unlike Sebastian, didn't glance to the side to look at Blaine he instead strode straight up onto the stage and joined Candor. That pairing, Sebastian and Kurt was never going to end well. And it also cemented the notion that Blaine would not be following Kurt. He couldn't join Candor. He had heard from his own father, a Candor born Abnegation transfer about the general life before initiation and it was one the he didn't want.

"Berry, Rachel…"

Much to Blaine's surprise, Rachel also chose to join Candor and it didn't escape him that there were few people who had chosen to join Abnegation but there were many who had decided to leave.

"Anderson, Blaine…"

Blaine took a deep breath before walking up to the bowls. He took the small knife from the Amity woman's outstretched hand and sliced a small area of his hand. He cast eyes across the five bowls: Dauntless, Erudite, Candor, Amity, Abnegation. He had to choose. Should he trust the test? He closed his eyes and took a cleansing breath before allowing a drop of his blood to fall onto the hot coals of Dauntless.

Dauntless.

Now he just had to hope that the test had been right.

As Blaine joined the Dauntless initiates he dared to glance across at the Candor initiates where Rachel, Kurt and Sebastian were stood. Rachel had an arm around Kurt and was seemingly consoling him. Blaine felt a stab of pain at the thought that Kurt was upset but surely he had been prepared for the possibility that Blaine would not just follow him into whatever faction he has chosen.

Blaine manages to meet Sebastian's eyes who is grinning at him and offers him a thumbs up from across the room mouthing, "Congrats Killer…"

But then the ceremony is over and the Dauntless burst from the room first starting to run down the stairs. Blaine was prepared for the initiation into Dauntless to begin soon but he hadn't expected it to occur mere minutes after he had joined. Blaine allows himself to be carried in the sea of black with whooping and cheering and the thundering of feet as everyone runs down the stairs. Then they burst out into the bright sunlit street and Blaine is sure of their intended destination. The trains.

Blaine knew that it was only the Dauntless who used the trains and occasionally some of the factionless. But the Dauntless did what the factionless couldn't, they leapt onto the train which was still hurtling along the track. Blaine had spent time watching them do this but once again he was struck with the possibility that maybe he himself couldn't do this.

But he manages it. He's definitely not as tall or strong as many of the others but he managed it. He leaned back heavily against the back wall, well away from the doors, taking a deep even breath to steady his heartbeat.

"You okay?"

Blaine glances up to find himself face to face with a girl dressed in the Erudite blue, her blonde hair falling to mid-way at her back in pretty curls.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah…"

The girl nodded and held her hand out which Blaine shook tentatively, "I'm Quinn…"

"Blaine…"

Quinn nods and smile and glances out of the windows, "Do you know where we are going?"

Blaine shrugs, "I'm guessing Dauntless Headquarters…"

The rest of the journey passes in relative silence with Blaine taking note of those in the carriage with them but then they hear a shout, "Jump! You have to jump!"

Blaine moves shakily and watches as those in the carriages in front leap from the carriage onto the building. He could die doing this. Like actually die. But then Quinn grabs his hand and pulls him to edge, "Let's do it…"

And they do they leap, hands clasped from the train onto the roof. They land on the gravel next to each other and Blaine can't help but laugh as the adrenaline pumps through his body. He stands and pulls Quinn to her feet who is also sporting a hug smile. The two quickly make their way over to where the rest of the group is huddled around a tall man with many tattoos.

"Okay! Listen up! I'm Harrison! I'm one of the leaders of your new faction! Several stories below us is the member's entrance…but you are just going to…drop in..."

Blaine is startled when a Dauntless born initiate speaks up, "You want us to jump?"

Harrison smiles, "If you don't think you can do it Lopez…"

The girl quietens but doesn't step forward to go first. Instead Blaine is startled as Quinn moves forward shrugging of the blue jacket allowing to drop to the floor. She climbs up onto the wall glances down and then she jumps disappearing from view. A second later a loud male voice calls up, "First jumper…Quinn…"

Blaine moves forward, if Quinn can do it he can. He moves past the whispers of "Stiff" and laughter climbing up onto the wall. He doesn't even glance down he just steps off landing within seconds on a large net which he is quickly pulled from.

"You have a name Stiff?"

"Blaine…"

"Second jumper….Blaine!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! xx<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**: This one is short. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think xx

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xx

* * *

><p>When everyone has jumped and is on solid ground once again, the two people who had greeted them, Keira and Greg, lead them down a narrow tunnel before stopping in a circular area.<p>

Greg steps forward, "Dauntless born initiates are with me…I assume you don't need a tour of the place…"

The group breaks away leaving the 10 transfers standing in the dim light. Blaine is the only transfer from Abnegation but there are 2 from Amity, 4 from Erudite and 3 from Candor. Keira leads them down the tunnel and into the area she called the Pit. Blaine's eyes widened as he noticed that people were everywhere, dressed in black with hints of red. Tattoos and piercings and wild hir styles seem to be the norm here. Keira proceeds to lead the group towards the rushing gushing water of the Chasm and Blaine cannot help but be mesmerised by the power of the water and the thought of how easy it would be to end up there, whether purposefully or accidentally. They are then lead into the dining hall which is full of people cheering wildly and chattering silverware. Blaine joins Quinn at one of the tables ending up sitting between Quinn and Keira and is opposite a boy from Amity and a girl from Candor.

In the centre of the table is a food that Blaine had never encountered before, round pieces of meat between two slices of bread that were also round. Blaine cautiously picks one up and stares at it hesitantly.

Keira grins and nudges a platter of sauces towards him, "It's beef…"

The boy from Amity stares wide eyed at Blaine, "You've never had a hamburger before?"

"No…"

Keira smiles warmly, "Stiff's eat plain food…"

The Amity boy frowns "Why?"

Blaine shrugs, "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary…"

He laughs, "No wonder you left…"

Blain rolls his eyes, "Yes…it was all because of the food…"

Blaine notices that Keira giggles at the thought before busying herself with taking a drink. Blaine can't help but glance around at the Dauntless members. They are all so loud, so confident and Blaine is beginning to wonder whether his choice to trust the test had been a mistake after all.

It is almost three hours later when Keira leads them up to the shared room they will stay in as initiates. The Dauntless born initiates are in a separate room and Blaine is thankful for that as he isn't too sure how he is going to handle becoming a member of Dauntless. That is, if he doesn't die or become factionless in the process.

Stripping out of his Abnegation clothes and stepping into some Dauntless provided sleepwear, he tosses the grey clothes in the draw at the end of his bed. He can't stomach to see what he had left behind any longer but he sure as hell doesn't want to go back.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading xx<p> 


End file.
